Siete días de perdición, siete años de dolor
by AmanteDelYaoi5420
Summary: Intenté llegar a Sasuke por todos los medios posibles. Quise hacerle saber que todo lo que hice fue por él y por el bienestar de la aldea, pero fracasé en el intento. Ahora el único lazo que nos úne, despues de tantos años, es el odio y el dolor que permanece tanto en el corazón como en la memoria. Este Fic participa del Reto Inicio y Final del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


Siete días de perdición, siete años de dolor.

.

.

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Advertencias generales:_ posible OoC, What If?, Spoilers.

.

.

 ** _«¿Serían capaces de matar por la persona que aman? Porque yo…»_**

Siempre supe que llegaría el día en que tendría que debatirme entre solo dos opciones para completar esa inconclusa respuesta, y llegó... lamentablemente llegó mucho antes de lo que en realidad esperaba. Podría incluso decir que la respuesta a la incógnita de esa pregunta actuó de forma automática en cada fibra de mi ser, casi sin darme tiempo para detenerme a pensar con claridad. Ya es demaciado tarde como para arrepentirse de los acontecimientos del pasado, para ser más preciso... siete años tarde.

* * *

Siete días de perdición: Conflictos entre las piezas de ajedrez.

.

.

La rara actividad de observar a toda la Aldea De La Hoja, desde lo alto del tejado de una casa, se fue haciendo una ardua costumbre en mi vida.

De vez en cuando, de entre medio del proceso de observación, en raras ocasiones y como de poca costumbre, mi vista terminaba posándose en un solo lugar, en términos más específicos, en el Instituto de la Academia Ninja. Al único que buscaba a los alrededores de la Academia Ninja era a mi hermano Sasuke, que casi siempre se encontraba en el patio de entrenamiento practicando su lanzamiento de Shuriken con un niño rubio que parecía ser muy lento y molesto.

Un sentimiento de orgullo invadía notablemente mi alma cada vez que veía a mi hermano dar todo de sí mismo en cada uno de sus entrenamientos, no obstante, en ciertas ocasiones, comenzaba a invadirme por completo un sentimiento de angustia y de protección.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, yo mismo comenzaba a darme cuenta de cómo mi hermano se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en un chico solitario y arrogante. Comencé a darme cuenta de eso observando con ojos de cuervo el transcurso de lo que para Sasuke sería una tarde normal de entrenamiento. Durante todo ese periodo de tiempo lo único que mi hermano hizo más que entrenar fue alardearle al chico rubio sobre su alto nivel de chakra.

Empecé a fruncir el ceño lentamente al pensar en eso, ya que ese orgullo de subestimar a los demás era lo que llevaba tarde o temprano a los Shinobis a la tumba, y eso era algo que Sasuke parecía no comprender aún.

Luego de un día entero de espiar seriamente a Sasuke, conseguí desviar mi mirada de la academia hacia todo el panorama. La bella imagen de todo lo que sería el territorio de Konohagakure dejaba ver a muchas familias felices; a los niños jugando, a los ancianos y a los consejeros del Hokage. Al ver a todas esas personas inocentes comencé a pensar en la aldea como si esta fuera un tablero de ajedrez, en donde las piezas en blanco se mantenían en calma y armonía sin siquiera estar informadas de la destructiva estrategia que pronto desatarían los peones de las piezas negras por orden de su rey. Y yo, como el hijo primogénito de ese rey de piezas negras, debía tomar la difícil decisión de escoger a que bando estaría aliado; o en un término más simple, escoger entre dos partes del tablero de ajedrez.

Intenté dejar de lado esos malos pensamientos y así cambiar de tema, aunque todo ese inútil esfuerzo fue en vano. Durante un tiempo de reflexión, comencé a recordar el haber visto a un maestro entregándole una boleta de calificaciones a Sasuke en una de sus clases de historia, por lo que ese sería un motivo perfecto para planear y tener una seria charla con mi hermano.

Me incorporé, salté sobre el tejado y me propuse a emprender el camino de vuelta hacia la casa. Las clases de esa tarde estaban por dar fin y no quería que Sasuke me viera por allí; por lo que debía apresurarme y llegar a la Villa Uchiha entes que él para recibirlo como si no lo hubiera visto en todo el día.

 _«¿Qué es lo que debería hacer? ¿Aliarme al golpe de estado que planean los Uchiha, o proteger a la Aldea De La Hoja evitando ese golpe planeado?»_

Esas preguntas se repetían a travez de mi mente y gracias a eso, al mismo tiempo en el que empecé a emprender rumbo y a ver cómo el sol se ocultaba frente a mis ojos, comencé a sentir el ligero temor de afirmar que me quedaba poco tiempo para tomar una súbita decisión.

Siete días. El Hokage me había concedido solo ese corto periodo de tiempo para tomar una decisión concreta. De esos siete días ya solo me quedaba un día, del cual ya había gastado las primeras horas de la mañana. La mañana me fue otorgada para cumplir con el objetivo de observar de desempeño de Sasuke. Las horas de la tarde siempre eran las más tranquilas, por esa razón usaría las horas del ocaso para tener una charla con mi hermano. Finalmente, las últimas horas de la noche serían perfectas como para narrarle una última historia a Sasuke antes de dormir.

Definitivamente quería dedicarle mis últimas veinticuatro horas de decisión a mi hermanito, después, cuando mi tiempo se diera por terminado, tendría que tener una decisión ya tomada percatándome de que ambas opciones traerían la perdición para una o muchas personas sin importar cuál sea el camino elegido.

* * *

El ocaso de la tarde: El mensaje oculto detrás de las palabras.

.

.

Aquella misma tarde con suerte pude llegar a casa antes que Sasuke. Recibí a mi hermano posando mis dedos índice y corazón en su pequeña frente, un gesto de cariño que siempre fue dirigido solo a él. Una sonrisa radiantemente iluminaba el rostro de Sasuke, mientras que sostenía la boleta de calificaciones entre sus manos como si esta fuera un valioso tesoro. No me dio tiempo de decirle nada, ya que de un momento a otro mi hermano entró a correr por la casa buscando a una persona: específicamente a nuestro padre. En ese momento entendí cuál era la razón de tanto esfuerzo y dedicación por parte de Sasuke: mediante sus estudios académicos y todo ese esfuerzo lo menos que mi hermano esperaba conseguir era una palabra de aliento por parte de nuestro padre. Lo único que buscaba era ser reconocido, y por esa razón intentaba aspirar alto en los rangos ninja ya que sólo así dejaría de ser "invisible" ante los ojos de nuestra familia.

Seguí a Sasuke por todo el camino del pasillo sin que este se diera cuenta, quería ver cuál era la reacción de nuestro padre. Fugaku siempre se fue algo indiferente con mi hermanito, cosa que nunca había hecho conmigo ni una sola vez en mi infancia; y por esa razón en ocasiones no podía evitar preguntarme: ¿por qué con Sasuke era diferente? No tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta entonces, y por supuesto que no la tengo ahora.

Llegué hasta la entrada de la sala de entrenamiento y pude observar a mi padre leer la boleta de Sasuke. Sus ojos se veían fríos y su expresión no denotaba sentimiento alguno, lo que me dio a entender que no le sorprendía para nada lo mucho que mi hermano se destacaba en la academia, era como si de alguna u otra forma ya hubiese sabido que eso pasaría. Papá dejó la boleta a un lado, se incorporó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca dirigidas hacia Sasuke fueron las siguientes _: «Sigue como hasta ahora y pronto serás como tu hermano»_

Una vez que nuestro padre se retiró, Sasuke dejo ver su mirada amargamente ensombrecida. Se veía triste y decepcionado, y por desgracia yo también comencé a sentirme de igual manera. Las palabras de mi padre resonaban como un eco en mi cabeza, y eso era algo que me molestaba demasiado. Sasuke daba lo mejor de sí mismo en todos los aspectos, en sus entrenamientos y hasta su voluntad de fuego lograba crecer cada vez más; aun así a pesar de ese esfuerzo mi hermanito seguía siendo menospreciado por una simple cuestión que otras personas, ya sean mi padre o personas en general, no lograban entender: Sasuke y yo éramos dos personas diferentes. Él no era yo y yo no era él.

Entré a la sala y me acerqué lentamente hacia mi hermanito, posando una de mis manos en uno de sus hombros caídos. Él levanto su mirada de aspecto agridulce hacia mí, esa mirada que ya no estaba rebosante de alegría, sino de una tristeza profunda.

Ambos nos sentamos en el escalón de la entrada de esa sala. Sasuke me entregó su boleta de calificaciones para que así pudiera ver sus notas, mientras tanto, una amarga sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Me sorprendió ver las altas calificaciones que mi hermano tenía, eran verdaderamente altas para su edad, por lo que terminé elogiándolo gratamente por todo su progreso, no obstante, su decepción no disminuyó.

En ese momento tuve la sensación de que ya era hora de hablar con seriedad.

—A mi padre solo le importas tu Itachi —Esa afirmación por parte de mi hermano estaba llena de dolor y hasta me atrevería a decir que también... de envidia.

Sonreí con un aire de amargura disfrazada, después de todo no solo era mi padre el que le daba esa impresión a Sasuke, sino que yo también era en gran parte culpable de haber creado esa idea errónea en el subconsciente de mi hermano.

—Seguro me has de odiar —De un momento a otro Sasuke levantó bruscamente su mirada y la dirigió hacia mi rostro. Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír forzosamente y continuar hablando —. Está bien, a veces la gente llega a odiar a los shinobi, es muy lógico.

—Yo no pienso eso —La mirada de Sasuke no había acompañado ni un segundo a sus palabras, por lo que supe que eran falsas.

Mi hermano desvío su mirada por un momento, eso fue una clara confirmación de que en realidad si pensaba que a veces la gente llegaba a odiar a los shinobi. No quería que Sasuke terminara como yo, lamentablemente no era algo que pusiese evitar. En muy poco tiempo mi inocente hermano daría su primer paso a convertirse en un humano arrogante sin sentimientos y, cuando esto pasara, cortaría sus lazos con el mundo entero. Sin embargo, yo siempre estaría asegurándome de su completo bienestar... aunque fuese sólo en secreto.

El destino de los shinobi era como el lazo entretejido del mundo, entrelazando los hilos del futuro de uno con el de muchos otros. A Sasuke y a mí nos esperaba un trágico destino compartido, un solo lazo; una sola conexión... un mismo futuro.

—Eso de que soy el mejor no es especulación. Cuando tienes poder te vuelves arrogante y solitario en el mundo, sin importar como hayas sido anteriormente... pero es diferente entre nosotros —Eso fue algo que decidí aclarar. Sasuke era diferente a mí en muchos sentidos, no obstante, los ideales que nuestras almas poseían eran muy similares —. Eres mi único hermano y viceversa, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti. Incluso si solo soy un obstáculo más en tu vida, Incluso si me odias... porque para eso son los hermanos mayores.

Sasuke se quedó mirándome por un momento, su mirada ya no denotaba tristeza, sino una calidez que era más radiante que mil soles. Sentí el deseo incontrolable de abrazar a mi hermanito, quería sentir su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío así como cuando éramos más pequeños. Estaba a punto de rodear mi brazo por los hombros de Sasuke, claro que eso fue hasta que me llamaron a la puerta. No pude hacerlo, ya que unos ninja decidieron interrumpir molestamente nuestro momento de hermandad.

Lo que pasó después no tuvo en absoluto importancia para mí, ya que por lo menos había conseguido la oportunidad de darle un mensaje a mi hermano. Tenía la esperanza de que Sasuke pudiera ver entre líneas a través de mis palabras y así entender lo que realmente había querido decirle mediante nuestra repentina charla. Esa fue la única manera que encontré de advertirle lo que pasaría a partir de la noche siguiente en adelante.

Por fin había logrado tomar una decisión. Horas atrás había decidido que lo mejor sería tener una respuesta concreta y segura antes de hablar directamente con Sasuke, ya que solo así me sería más fácil ir directo al tema y expresarme sin divagar en cada palabra.

 _«A veces la gente llega a odiar a los shinobi, es muy lógico»_

Nunca antes palabras más sabias y ciertas habían salido de mi boca, aunque hubiese preferido que sólo fueran palabras vacías y sin lógica... en verdad me hubiese gustado equivocarme en esa afirmación.

Dolía... dolía como los mil demonios la sola idea de imaginar todo el odio que se vería reflejado hacia mi en los ojos de mi hermano, pero lamentablemente tendría que aprender a vivir con ello si quería llevar a cabo mi misión.

Ya lo había decidido: pasara lo que pasara protegería a la Aldea De La Hoja y a mi hermanito enfrentándome a mi sangre Uchiha, sin importar cuanto pudiese marcarme de por vida esa decisión elegida.

* * *

El brillo de la luna: Lo que podría ser la historia de toda una vida.

.

.

Esa misma noche, me escabullí de forma discreta hacia la habitación de Sasuke. Aun me quedaba un asunto pendiente con mi hermanito, y quería dejar ese asunto saldado antes de partir a lo que sería mi última misión asignada en la Aldea De La Hoja.

Con suerte nadie me escuchó salir de la habitación. Hubiera querido estar junto a mis padres durante esas últimas horas que sin saberlo les quedaba de vida, pero no pude hacerlo ya que temía que si los miraba fijamente a los ojos terminaría por romper a llorar como un niño... algo que jamás había hecho en frente de nadie que no fuera Sasuke.

Entré a la habitación a oscuras de mi hermano, que para mí infinita suerte aún estaba despierto; hasta me atrevería a decir que había estado esperándome. Pude ver una sensata sonrisa adornar su rostro; me hubiera gustado también poder sonreír en esos momentos, pero por más que lo intenté no logré devolverle la sonrisa, solo pude sentarme a su lado e ir al punto sin ningún rodeo. La noche era muy corta como para dar vueltas a un asunto.

—Sasuke, hay una historia que quiero contarte, y te estaría agradecido si escucharas atentamente. ¿Recuerdas cuando te contaba historias antes de dormir, cuando eras más pequeño? —Mi hermanito asintió feliz por esos gratos recuerdos —. Bien, ahora quiero que te recuestes y así podré comenzar.

Sasuke obedeció y se acostó debajo de sus cobijas. Mi hermanito se veía muy ansioso por escuchar mi historia, ya que desde hacía años que había dejado de contárselas por las noches. Justo antes de comenzar a narrar, caí en la cuenta de lo mucho que me arrepentía de haber dejado de disfrutar esos tiempos cálidos con Sasuke, puesto que esa sería la última noche en que estaríamos juntos como hermanos contando historias.

—Vamos Nii-san, ¿cómo comienza la historia?

Esa pregunta por parte de mi hermanito estaba llena de emoción y curiosidad, por lo que decidí comenzar a narrar y ya no martirizarlo de la espera: _Desde un principio, cuando el universo, las galaxias, estrellas y demás fueron recientemente creadas; la luna y el sol habían comenzado a verse mutuamente como si fueran enemigos naturales. Ambos tenían una radiante luz propia, sin embargo, en ocasiones el gran fulgor de la luna llegaba a rebalsar increíblemente los límites de lo esperado. Esto hacia que el brillo del sol se opacara a tal punto, que de vez en cuando las estrellas rumoraban que había sido eclipsado por la luna. En simples palabras, el sol estaba bajo la sombra que le proporcionaba la luna._

 _En ocasiones, el sol intentaba acercarse a la luna no como un molesto rival, sino como un amigo sincero. Lamentablemente la luna siempre se negaba a eso y se mantenía en lo posible alejada e indiferente, prefiriendo estar siempre en la soledad de la noche aumentando cada vez más su fulgor._

 _Pasaron siete años desde que el universo había sido creado, por lo que finalmente el sol y la luna se vieron obligadas a formar un equipo en el que darían equilibrio entre el día y la noche a los mundos que habitaban en todo ese universo. Ambos eran los principales guardianes de la tierra, en donde habitaba como primer regalo del universo un hermoso árbol de flores rosadas y casi silvestres al cual llamaron Sakura. Sakura, al igual que sol y la luna, podía sentir y percibir cosas a su alrededor, por lo cual había quedado fascinada al ver por primera vez el fulgor de la luna. El sol sentía un amor muy grande por Sakura, ya que este era él que le daba calor y fuerzas para crecer, sin embargo al árbol de cerezos le gustaba particularmente la intensidad de la noche._

 _Durante un periodo de tiempo, el sol y la luna comenzaron a sentirse cada vez más cercanos de tal forma que casi parecían hermanos, no obstante, la rivalidad entre ambos con respecto a sus distintos brillos no cesaba. El sol había comenzado a incrementar su brillo como nunca antes se había visto; Sakura quedó maravillada de ese arduo cambio, por lo que la luna llena de rabia comenzó a ver a su amigo el sol nuevamente como a un enemigo. La luna debía decidirse entre dos cosas: su amistad con el sol o la oportunidad de ser el astro más brillante del universo entero; lamentablemente la luna terminó por escoger la segunda opción, aunque eso no significaba que no le fuera difícil cortar los lazos de amistad que había formado con Sakura y el sol._

 _La luna, triste, escapó lejos de su habitad natural y descendió a la tierra en forma de humano. Su tristeza no le importaba en absoluto, su destino era ser el astro más brillante en el universo para así probarse a sí mismo, y estando aun adornando el cielo nocturno su luz se había apagado momentáneamente._

 _La luna no volvió a habitar en el Sistema Solar. El día en que la luna abandono el cielo, las raíces de Sakura lloraron como nunca antes, destrozada de la sola idea de ya no volver a ver a su amada luna. El sol no se quedó de brazos cruzados y también bajo a la tierra adoptando una forma humana, prometiéndole a Sakura que haría que la luna volviera al lugar que le correspondía en el cielo._

 _La luna lo evitaba, sin embargo el sol seguía diariamente sus pasos cada vez más cerca. La luna seguía y seguía escapando mientras su enemigo lo buscaba por entre los planetas, así pasarían mucho años hasta que el sol consiguiera restaurar los lazos entre él y la luna, por lo que hasta entonces no se rendiría jamás en seguir intentándolo._

— ¿Lo logró? ¿El sol consiguió hacer que la luna volviera al cielo? —Sasuke me hizo esa pregunta como si hubiera querido hacerla a medio relato.

—No lo sé —Eso fue lo único que respondí, a lo que mi hermanito dejo salir un puchero molesto.

Me incorporé apoyándome en el respaldo de la cama y posé mis dedos índice y corazón en la frente de Sasuke. Él se quejó por eso, en cambio yo le di una sonrisa llena de ternura, ya que sin importar la edad que tuviera Sasuke siempre sería mi hermanito bebé.

Comencé a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación, hasta que sentí que algo me detuvo. Mi hermano había rodeado sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cintura, apretando levemente su cara contra mi espalda. Cerré los ojos ante ese gesto, sintiendo como un fuerte dolor emocional invadía mi cuerpo. Me giré lentamente en dirección hacia Sasuke, miré hacia abajo y luego me agaché hasta su altura para tomarlo momentáneamente en brazos. Alcé su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío y apliqué un poco de fuerza en ese abrazo. Que yo recordará tal vez esa era la primera vez en años que me dignaba a dejar de lado mi orgullo para abrazar a mi hermano.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke —Me despedí de él y salí un tanto apresurado de esa habitación.

Cerré la puerta de entrada detrás de mí, para así dirigirme hacia mi propia habitación. Apenas pude tambalearme, temblando tristemente hasta entrar a mi habitación... ya no lo aguantaba más. Una vez dentro no pude evitar caer de rodillas al suelo, un sollozo escapó de mi garganta aunque intenté que nadie me escuchara. En cada una de mis lágrimas podía verse correr mi aflicción, la aflicción de saber que en una sola noche perdería a todo aquello que me importaba realmente.

Esa historia que le había contado a Sasuke fue inventada, sin embargo, podría contener sucesos de lo que podría pasar a lo largo de la vida de su vida. Omití muchas cosas en el relato, pero no lo más importante: la rivalidad entre la luna y el sol. Aun de rodillas, me recosté contra la pared de mi habitación, aún estaba llorando demasiado, no obstante, eso no impidió que una débil sonrisa se instalara en mis labios.

Uzumaki Naruto, ese pequeño rubio idiota era y seguramente seguiría siendo el rival de mi hermano en un futuro. Tal vez nadie lo creería, pero había una luz interior en ese niño idiota que le hacía brillar con intensidad ante todo fracaso. No conocía a Naruto, pero de vez en cuando me escondía de entre los árboles para observar sus entrenamientos arduos. Lo que me pareció más sorprendente, era ver que el Uzumaki no se rendía jamás, siempre que algo fallaba en su entrenamiento no se desanimaba y seguía dando todo de sí para hacerlo mejor en la próxima.

Entonces lo comprendí: mi hermano y Naruto eran iguales. Ambos tenían el sueño de llegar alto y ser reconocidos por las personas de la aldea como grandes shinobi, pero eso no pasaría hasta que dejaran de lado la rivalidad por querer ser uno mejor que el otro.

Naruto era el sol. Sasuke era la luna. Ambos astros distintos ente sí, pero con almas que anhelan los mismos sueños.

Puedo estar seguro de eso. Naruto será aquel que lo dejará todo por ir en busca de Sasuke cuando este sea consumido por el odio, claro que para ese entonces el lazo de amistad anteriormente formado se habrá hecho muy fuerte entre ellos.

Mis lágrimas finalmente cesaron, por lo que me incorporé del suelo y caminé hasta mi cama. Me acosté en ella sin siquiera arroparme, debía comenzar a entrar en el mundo de los sueños, puesto que en la mañana comenzaría mi misión.

 _«_ _¿Lo logró? ¿El sol consiguió hacer que la luna volviera al cielo?»_

Mis ojos se cerraron lentamente, mirando por última vez el cielo y la luna llena. La pregunta de Sasuke se hizo presente en mi mente, claro que yo no tenía una respuesta, pero tal vez él si la tendría en algún momento.

 _«_ _Creo que tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo, Sasuke»_

La leyenda de sol y la luna, lo que de ahora en adelante podría ser la historia de la vida de mi hermano y de Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Siete años de dolor: Luna de sangre.

.

.

Todo se había terminado. La brutal masacre de los Uchiha comenzó a la noche siguiente. Comencé a matar a incontables personas con mi espada, mis manos estaba completamente manchadas por la sangre de mi Clan.

Al levantar mis manos y observarlas en el reflejo de la sangre carmesí, pude ver el rostro y las miradas lastimeras de aquellas personas inocentes que si habían tenido sueños para el futuro, y de entre esas personas vi lo que ahora sería mi propio reflejo: el fiel reflejo del traidor asesino Itachi Uchiha. Sentí muchas nauseas, casi quería vomitar y que alguien me ayudara a soportar el dolor, lamentablemente estaba consciente de que nadie me ayudaría.

Shisui Uchiha, mi mejor amigo, ya no estaba conmigo, por lo que no pudimos cumplir con la promesa de llevar a cabo juntos la masacre y ayudarnos mutuamente a soportar el sufrimiento. Ya no tenía ningun pilar del cual sostenerme. Antes éramos Shisui y yo, ahora soy solo yo contra el mundo.

No tardé mucho en terminar con la matanza de todos los que habitaban la Villa Uchiha, y la de mis padres la había dejado especialmente para el final. Cuando entre a la sala de entrenamiento con la intención de matar, me sorprendió ver que mi madre y mi padre no estaban en guardia, sino todo lo contrario; estaban sentados en el suelo como si hubieran estado esperándome desde un principio. Mi padre fue el primero en hablar, expresándome con palabras que de ninguna manera lucharía en contra mía, que si el proteger a la aldea era mi misión entonces debería cumplirla hasta el final sin divagar. Mi madre me dijo que no lo dudara y que usara mi espada para matarlos de una vez por todas, ya que sólo así lograría mi objetivo.

 _«_ _Nuestro dolor a diferencia del tuyo durará solo un momento»_

Esas fueron las palabras de mi padre, el cual tenía mucha razón. Estaba consciente de que al seguir mi senda elegida quedaría marcado de por vida como un ninja renegado, e incluso viviría día a día con el peso de escuchar los gritos de las personas a las cuales acababa de asesinar... pero eso ya no me importaba, no si con ello podía evitar el caos en la aldea y así salvar a mi hermano menor.

Decidí ya no pensarlo más y acabar con el sufrimiento de mis padres lo más rápido posible. Antes de eso, mi padre me miró por última vez y se decidió a decirme lo orgulloso que estaba de mí, y fue en ese momento cuando una enorme oleada de llanto comenzó a atacarme. Mis sollozos se hicieron cada vez más altos, casi incontrolables. En el fondo de mi corazón rogaba a mis padres que me perdonaran por todo lo que había hecho, ya que lamentablemente no tuve más opción que recurrir a la matanza.

Durante sus últimos alientos de vida, ambos me suplicaron cumplir con un último deseo pendiente: _«_ _Itachi, cuida de Sasuke en nuestro lugar»._

Los ojos de mis padres se cerraron completamente. En medio de mi llanto les prometí que cuidaría siempre de mi hermanito, no de la forma en que yo quisiera, pero a fin de cuentas cumpliría esa promesa de la manera que fuera.

Cuando Sasuke entró por la puerta de la casa, pude ver su expresión llena de terror. Seguramente, de camino a la entrada de la Villa Uchiha, mi hermano había logrado ver a todos los cadáveres que había dejado por las calles de la aldea. Los había dejado allí a propósito, para guiar a Sasuke directo hasta la casa.

No quisiera contar nada de lo que pasó después, sólo terminé por lavarle el cerebro a mi inocente hermano con ideas de odio y venganza. Esa senda era la única que ayudaría a Sasuke a sobrevivir por si solo ante las desgracias del mundo ninja.

Siete años de dolor, eso era lo que le aguardaría a mi hermano a partir de esa noche. Cuando Sasuke cumpliera la edad de trece años, formaría su equipo ninja con Naruto y con una Kunoichi que de verdad se interesara en él, ese había sido mi decreto. Se supone que los miembros de los equipos son elegidos por los maestros de elite, pero el tercer Hokage me concedió ese permiso de elegir yo mismo al equipo de mi hermano a cambio de la muerte de los Uchiha. Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales acepté la misión que implicaba esa gran matanza.

Esa noche, las lágrimas surcaron cristalinas y vacías de una ilusión rota. Dos Sharingan casi tan rojos como la luna de sangre se presentaban ante los ojos de la noche sepulcral, o en cualquier caso... ante mis propios ojos.

* * *

Tiempo después de acabar con todo me fui de la Aldea De La Hoja. Hubiese querido tirar de una vez mi muralla de frialdad y decirle a mi hermano que había tenido una buena razón para lanzarle todas mis hirientes palabras y para masacrar a todo nuestro Clan, pero no lo hice, ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás.

A medida que avanzo la noche en la que la sangre salpico, pude encontrar la mejor forma de completar la respuesta a esa pregunta que le hice mi amigo Shisui. Cuando éramos niños, Shisui y yo solíamos tener muchas charlas a lo largo de nuestros días, pero hubo una charla en especial y una pregunta mía en particular de las cuales jamás pude olvidarme.

 _«_ _Oye Shisui, hay una pregunta que quisiera hacerte. ¿Crees que los shinobi serían capaces de matar a gente inocente por la persona que aman? Porque yo…»_

Ahora me doy cuenta de que cuando era niño no había terminado de completar esa respuesta por la única razón de que no estaba seguro de llegar a hacer tal cosa por un ser amado en el futuro, no me creía capaz de matar a alguien que fuera inocente. La respuesta se completó de forma automática, ya que a fin de cuentas maté a millones de personas por el bien de mí amado hermanito menor. Por más remordimiento que sintiera mi acción ya estaba hecha, y no podía regresar el tiempo atrás.

Con nuestra charla de la tarde y la historia que le había contado a Sasuke en la noche anterior a la masacre, había esperado llegar a él de forma en que se diera cuenta del mensaje oculto detrás de mis indirectas, pero terminé fracasando en mi intento. Sabía que esa no sería la ultima vez que veria a mi hermano, ya que algun dia él me haría el favor de acabar con mi dolorosa existencia.

Un pensamiento lleno de decepción comenzó a incrustarse en mi mente a medida que avancé hacia la salida de la aldea, en medio de esa noche en donde reinaba una fuerte ventisca invernal. Creí que de verdad sería facil para mi, un hombre que parecía no tener sentimientos, acabar con toda mi familia... pero no fue así.

 ** _«_ _Creía que no sería difícil, que todo lo tenía controlado… pero resultó que no»_**

 _._

 _._

 _Fin._


End file.
